Steele in the Triangle
by loneguppy
Summary: Still in the Devil's Triangle, Remington Steele finds a way to make contact with FBI Agent Fox Mulder. He is relying on the expert of the paranormal for an unorthodox rescue.


Still in the Devil's Triangle, Remington Steele finds a way to make contact with FBI Agent Fox Mulder. He is relying on the expert of the paranormal for an unorthodox rescue.

* * *

In the darkness, void of sensory inputs, aside from Laura Holt's touches, Remington Steele began to doubt his senses. Was that water he was hearing? He was feeling a sensation akin to being in a pool without having to get wet.

"Laura, I believe we are on a boat," said Steele.

"How can you tell, Mr Steele?" asked Laura.

The whole time, Steele had forgotten that he had Laura in an embrace and was resting on his lap at the moment. He eased her off. When he was certain she was standing he asked for opinion.

"Well. What do you think?"

Laura Holt felt solid surface beneath her feet and a subtle rocking motion.

"We are on definitely on a ship," she said, as she suppressed a shudder, recalling how they had arrived in the void.

Steele's vision was readjusting as well. He was now fully clothed in a natty tuxedo. His hair felt slicked back. Laura's appearance took his breath away. She had on a turquoise gown adorned with sequins. Her hair was also up in a flattering way.

The surroundings coalesced into a festive ballroom setting. Music was coming from a big band orchestra on a raised stage.

Steele and Laura found themselves in the middle of a dance floor.

They moved away from other party attendees and sat at a table set for two.

"Where are you going?" said Laura, as Steele was about to rise.

His whispering into her ear seemed to assuage her.

Outside the ballroom, in a corridor, Steele followed a group of sailors at a discreet distance. They were hurrying toward a rescue.

On the deck, the crew had pulled a man out of the water.

At the mention of the man's name - Fox Mulder, Steele stayed as close to the crew as possible, whilst they rushed Mulder in front of the ship's skipper.

Steele could hear through the door what Mulder was saying. He learned that they were onboard the British luxury liner the Queen Anne, and that she had been caught in some kind of limbo dimension.

"Now you've popped out the other side into 1998."

So this Fox Mulder is from his past.

The captain was not easily swayed by Mulder's explanation.

"Peace! It's September 3rd, 1939, man! Hitler's entered Poland and we've been boarded," said the seasoned seaman.

"It's not September 3rd. It's November 16," exclaimed Mulder.

Steele dodged behind a bulkhead, when the captain and crew marched out of the cabin. He had to stay put as someone else came along. The newcomer was a Nazi officer. Sneaking up from behind, Steele landed a chop behind the man's neck. The unsuspecting fellow slumped into his arms easily as he dragged him into the cabin.

In the darkened interior, his quick reflexes allowed him to deflect an attack from the person within.

Steele locked eyes with Mulder's in a show of sincerity.

"Fox Mulder. Remington Steele, at your service," said Steele.

Mulder shifted his gaze to the unconscious man.

"Spender?" said Mulder.

"You know this man?" Steele said, offloading his burden on the floor.

"I am not sure." Mulder was scratched his head in disbelief.

Shifting his attention to Steele, Mulder asked, "Do I know you?"

"I am a private detective from your future," Steele told him.

"My future?" Mulder said. "How did you end up on a ship in 1939?"

"This may sound far fetched, but from my perspective, we had a chance meeting in Hollywood, in April of 2000."

Mulder was piqued.

"Go on," he said.

"Somehow we got entwined in this, this bizarre time warp. I am hoping you can help us out?" explained Steele.

"Us?" asked Mulder.

"I have my better half with me," Steele said.

Mulder nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. But I have to figure out how this ship got here in the first place," Mulder said.

He then knelt down and proceeded to undo Nazi Spender's shirt.

Later, seated at her table, Laura watched as a familiar looking man in a Nazi uniform entered the ballroom. As he paused on the dance floor, he was soon dragged away forcefully by German speaking soldiers.

She jumped at a touch on her shoulder. She relaxed when she saw that it was Steele. She let him lead her into a waltz.

Speaking softly, Steele imparted what he had learned.

"Fox Mulder is on this ship," he began.

"I think I just saw him being taken away," said Laura.

Steele goes on to tell Laura that they were all in 1939.

Before he could continue his report, Mulder was hauled back by the Nazis.

Steele and Laura dropped back behind the other party guests.

The young officer, who Steele had slugged earlier, was addressing the FBI agent in heavily accented English, translating everything a gruff, older man's was saying in brusque German.

"There's a scientist on board who can make a bomb," Spender said, "Who is this man?"

"I don't know," Mulder said.

A soldier stepped up and cocked his pistol.

"You will answer the question, or we will begin killing passengers," the Nazi said.

Steele could feel Laura squeeze his arm.

Shortly, a gray-haired gentleman was shot in the head, cold-bloodedly.

Laura gasped.

Another man is executed in a similar fashion before someone amongst them spoke up.

It was a young woman. Steele thought she looked a lot like a 1939 version of Mulder's partner Dana Scully.

"Stop!" This man has no answers," she said, "You are killing innocent people to learn that he knows nothing!"

Spender told her to shut up, which only made her even angrier.

"Listen to me, you little weasel!" she said.

Laura couldn't help but laugh at the colorful insult.

At the affront, Spender pulled out his own weapon an pointed it at the woman.

To Mulder he repeated his order.

"Answer the question."

Mulder moved to the dead bodies and pointed to one of the men lying there.

"You are lying!" Spender said.

A man claiming to be the scientist stepped forward, wishing the violence to end. After he was led away, Mulder and the young woman were shoved down onto their knees awaiting execution.

Then all of a sudden, everything went silent.

"The engines shut down," said Steele.

Seconds later, the ship's crew stormed the Nazi soldiers. A wild melee ensured involving the passengers as well.

Steele pushed through the wrestling mob with Laura in tow. He decked one soldier with a right jab, as she bopped another with a bottle of champagne.

By the time Steele and Laura had extricated themselves from the crowd, they saw that Mulder and Scully had fled from the ballroom.

Reinvigorated, they were going to rejoined the fray, when a gunshot could be heard.

Steele turned to Laura. "I sure hope Mr. Mulder remember what I said."

They were both relieved to see Scully returned to the ballroom, unharmed. Steele stopped Laura's ministration of a bruise on his cheek so he could approach the woman.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, "What happened to the young man who was with you?"

"Who knows. The fool jumped overboard," she said, before walking away.

Back in 1998, in a hospital somewhere in Washington DC, Dana Scully was telling her partner Fox Mulder to wake up.

"What happened to me?" said Mulder, groaning to the pain he was beginning to feel.

"You did something incredibly stupid," said Scully, "You went looking for a ship, Mulder, in the Bermuda Triangle."

"The Queen Anne. I found it. You were there," said Mulder.

"It was nothing more than a ghost ship," said Scully.

"No, no, no. You and I were on that ship, Scully, in 1939," he said. "I would have never seen you again. But you believed me."

"In your dreams," she said, "Mulder, I want you to close your eyes. I want you to think to yourself: There's no place like home."

As Scully turned to leave, Mulder called out to her.

"Hey, Scully?"

"Yes?" she said.

After a bit of awkward silence, Mulder whispered to Scully, "I love you."

Scully could not believe what she was hearing. Mulder must be delusional.

"Oh, brother."

Long after Scully had left, Mulder started to remember something he had to do.

"Operator, I would like to place a call to Remington Steele, in Los Angeles."

"Steele here."

"Mr. Steele, this is Fox Mulder from the FBI. We need to talk."

Steele hung up the phone, at the end of the call.

"Who was it, Mr. Steele?" asked Laura.

He shrugged.

"It's some man claiming to be with the FBI. He just told me to avoid taking a cruise to Bermuda."

Laura tossed over his keys as they head out the door for a long overdue tropical vacation.


End file.
